


Tie Me Up

by Miker



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Writing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Betaed WE DIE LIKE Ryan Guzman, Possessive Eddie Diaz, Smut, Tie Kink, though the tie only play a small role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miker/pseuds/Miker
Summary: Right after the trial Eddie went to a bar to drown his sorrows but end up at Buck's place....
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/gifts), [meisterdani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisterdani/gifts), [R_E_R6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/gifts), [Jecari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/gifts).



> Ok so YALLL BLAME @R_E_R6, @meisterdani @Gage and @Jecari for this abomination especially @Gage for sending me that freaking RYAN GUZMAN PIC with the loose tie and fueling my tie kink obsession! 
> 
> RYAN GUZMAN IS THE BEST CHANGE MY MIND!
> 
> Greatly inspired by "Reflection" - @elisela   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939352

He can’t believe this, he can’t believe that Buck would do this to him, to Chris, to his *family*. With his head resting on the bar top table he mindlessly waves at the bartender for another glass of whisky. With the glass in hand he downed the liquid in one go leaving behind a stinging sensation down his throat. With more alcohol in his system the feeling of the inevitable fate that everyone would eventually leave him starts to amplify fueling his dark thoughts that he’s not enough to make people stay behind. With a few more rounds, the anger and the hurt within him continue to manifest and consume him. He resorts to the only way he knows how to release these emotions… by fighting. Which ultimately got him into a fist fight with one of the patriots in the bar. Though only managed to blow one hit on the nameless person’s face the vice grip around his heart seems to loosen slightly. However, this little stunt has got him thrown out of the bar accompanied with non-stop slurs. 

His attempt to stand up straight and pat clean his 3 piece suit only exemplifies the everlasting pounding in his head. Finally standing up (more like slouching) with one hand supporting himself with a nearby lamppost he unconsciously pulled out his phone and called an Uber to Buck’s place. 

The ride was long and excruciating with Eddie being in and out of consciousness and mumbling inaudible sounds that resembles the words “Bu-k….l-ve ya” “pl-ase st—”. Without himself noticing a tear and a sob manage to escape and thats the moment he realized he has reached his destination. Operating on auto-pilot he brought himself outside of Buck’s apartment complex. However, to his surprised he isn’t anywhere near his house but is staring at the front door of one Evan Buckley. Without a moment notice, the door swings opens and the love of his life is standing right infont of him, eyes wide with surprise and worry. 

The sight of Buck in his suit from a few hours ago and nursing a bottle of beer in his hands sobered him up slightly before he managed to mutter out a weak “how did you know i’m out here…. I didn’t even knocked….”

“You’re not exactly quiet when you’re ‘walking’ through the corridors. Anyways why are you here Eddie?” giving him a scoff that goes unnoticed by an intoxicated Eddie.

Thats the moment when Eddie realized that he should be angry at Buck for abandoning him and Chris just like Sharon did. Managing to put on his blank expression he quickly counters Buck saying in a tone as nonchalant as a drunk person can be “Nothing… I just gave the wrong address to Uber that’s it… I’ll be out of your hair before you even noticed.” 

Just when he’s about to leave and turns around he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him closer into the apartment complex. It’s not that he’s incapable of fighting back nor is the alcohol in his system hindering his ability to fight back but It felt right, it felt like … home. Only seconds later did he realized that he’s inside Buck’s apartment with the door closed behind and buck’s hand still gripping on his wrist like his life depends on it. 

“No, you’re not going anywhere. You’re obviously too drunk to go anywhere on your own. You’re staying ….. Where’s Chris, he’s at Abuela’s?” 

Eddie stares into those baby blues that is unique to Buck and Buck only and…and Is that worry that he sees? ‘No way. No way Buck is worried about him or Christopher. He…He abandoned him, he left him for a stupid job. He thought their friendship was enough to make Buck stay, he thought that maybe just maybe there is something more to this relationship than friendship. He was about to move things to the next step when Buck filed that law suit now-…’ before he can continue to spiral down, minutes have passed and that worried look in Buck’s eyes intensifies. 

“Eddie? You ok there?” he felt a gentle squeeze around his wrist as if Buck is attempting to ground him back to reality.

Thats when Eddie snaps finally remembered that he’s suppose to speak “Ya Christopher’s with my Abuela tonight. But that is NONE of your business… ” he steps a little closer to Buck until they’re only inches apart, holding his gaze to the taller man. “… It STOPPED BEING YOUR BUSINESS the moment you filed that lawsuit. How can you be such a selfish asshole, do you know what this is doing to Chris? The 118? To me…” he trails off allowing the lingering silence to complete his sentence. 

“I..I I didn’t know tha-”

“No… you don’t get to do this, I thought we were best friend. Why can’t you come to ME. Why do you have to leave me when things are going on so well between us… I thought… I thought there’s someth-“ he cuts himself off realizing he’s letting out to much information. His eyes starts to glister with tears as his emotions starts to get the better of him. 

“something what eddie?”

“nothing”

“Eds, please tell me. I’m still your best friend. You can tell me anything”

The soft looks Buck gave Eddie sure doesn’t help with the battle inside Eddie’s head. The logical side of his brain is screaming ‘get the FUCK out of this house you’re not even suppose to talk to him’ but the emotional side of his brain is telling him to just man up and lean in to close the gap between their lips…what is there to lose anyways. He already left you, this won’t add much damage to this already broken friendship. 

Unable to resist the urge he lunges forward crashing their lips together sliding his tongue into Buck’s mouth kissing him senselessly. He advances forward placing his free arm at the back of Buck’s neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss realizing that Buck is kissing him back before they part and place their forehead on each other’s.

“Eds, you’re drunk… you’re confused… you’re -”

“Stop… this is what I ever wanted, this is not some rash drunken decision I made. I’ve been dreaming about kissing you for months, Buck.”

“I’m sorry Eds for the lawsuit… for making you feel that way… for leav-” 

Eddie’s other arm escape from Buck’s vice grip and cradle’s Buck face before kissing him again whispering “your talking too much… and ohhh mark my word there will definitely be consequences to your actions…” 

Buck’s hands slide up Eddie’s thigh and wrapped it around Eddie's lower back pulling him even closer as If he’s afraid of losing him again. Eddie’s hand roam around Buck’s hair ever so slightly earning him small whimper of moans every now and then.

Their kiss was slow but passionate, tongue down the throat I'm going to run out of air, kind of passionate. Without parting nor breaking the kiss Eddie slowly unbutton Buck’s shirt one by one taking his own sweet time while smiling into the kiss. He can feel Buck’s cock throbbing and jerking with each button coming off. Involuntarily he starts grinding against Buck rubbing their cocks together while finally arriving at their destination… the bed. 

Tossing Buck’s shirt onto the floor Eddie yanked off Buck’s undershirt only parting their kiss for just a brief moment before crashing down onto Buck’s exposed pulse point sucking it hard on multiple places, marking him as a Diaz. With a slight push Buck flops down on the bed with a thud and his tie lying across his torso. Watching his handiwork on Buck made him feel things… possessive… dominate… like he needs buck to know who’s in charge in this room. Without warning he yanks off both Buck’s trouser and undergarments leaving only the tie handing around his neck as his only barrier between him and Eddie. Eddie finally broken the silence “ohhh you’ll pay for what you did… I’m going to personally make sure you do…” 

Buck lays down on his bed looking upon a fully clothed Eddie Diaz, not processing what Eddie just said to him. The only thing he notice is how un-naked Eddie is, he missed the tan skin and chiseled body, he missed the tattoo on his arms, he miss his Eddie… Crawling closer to the side of the bed where Eddie is located. He ripped open his shirt, buttons popping off and flying to each side of the bed and ripped a hole through his undershirt. “You. Are . Wearing. Too. Much. Clothes.” With each pause Buck expands the gap a little wider exposing Eddie’s abs only inches apart his face. His mouth immediately dries and ran his arms on his torso soaking in every bit of Eddie he can. 

This is the only time Eddie is thankful for his military training, with one quick scoop he laid Buck back on his side straddle on top of him and quickly wrapped Buck’s tie around both of Buck’s wrist above his head and tied it tightly making Buck whimper underneath him. 

“Kinky” Buck smirked face flushed with a hint of challenge to the tone.  
“you’re not going anywhere today Ev im gonna to make you paaaay… make you beeeeeg for mercy… beeeeeg me to make you cuuuuum” Eddie sneers while unbuckling his own belt and freeing his member from the confinement of his pants. His cock sprung out of his undergarment and is throbbing to his heartbeat. 

Taking a minute to fully appreciate Buck’s physique Eddie grabbed the lube at the bedside table that he fully knows that Buck keeps it in. And squirt a generous amount on his entrance sliding his fingers up and down which earned him a few soft “E..Eddiee.” Warming up Buck’s hole was the easy part the difficult part is to ‘torture’ him edge Buck till he’s on the verge of collapse, screaming Eddie’s name begging for him to make him cum. That would a difficult task, how is it possible for Eddie to refuse such a request from Buck when he’s moaning and throwing puppy dog eyes at him. 

Throwing behind that thought he slide two fingers into Buck’s hole and buck screamed his name panting in the process. 

“Hmmmm your enjoying this too much Ev… this is meant to be a punishment for you” Eddie slaps Bucks cock repeatedly making it throb intensely while continued to finger Buck. This is followed by various volumes of “FUCK .fuCK. Fuck Eddie don’t stop… oh ya hit that cock… im all yours… ughhh do whatever you want to me…”  
At the corner of his eye he saw a body scaled mirror and an evil plan was formed. Retreating back he manhandled Buck infront of the mirror and wrapped his arms around Bucks torso pinching his nipples and whispering into his ears “you have no idea how much I want this body Ev… your so beautiful and I need you to see that…. I want … you MUST watch yourself as I fuck you and worship you… Understood?” 

Buck won’t in a million years believe this would happening to him, being in the arms of Eddie and ‘forced’ to watch him jizz all over the mirror. He lifted his arm and attempt to pull Eddie in an awkward position who is currently behind him closer to him with his tied hands. Moaning Eddie's name as Eddie slides his cock up and down his hole.

Eddie took off his tie and wrapped it around Buck’s cock while whispering soft sweet nicknames into Evan’s ear. The moment Eddie starts jerking Buck off is the moment he enters Buck sending jolts of electricity down Bucks spine and making him scream Eddie’s name like its the last thing he’ll ever get to say. Eddie doesn’t stop with the sweet whispers and occasionally adds in a few “yeah baby fuck my tie… that’s my favorite tie…. Keep in mind that i’m gonna be wear you every time I wear that tie.” 

Buck closes his eyes taking in the smell of Eddie, the mix of woody smell and Eddie’s sweat makes him want to cum right now at that exact moment. HIs thoughts is interrupted by Eddie whispering more words that he isn’t able to process at the moment. “Evan… Ev…Open your eyes Ev, I want you to watch you get fucked by me and watch how your precut is dripping all over my tie and hands” 

The only response Evan can give are more whimpers and moans that sort of sound like “yes” and reluctantly open his eyes only to find himself all flushed and red from head to toe like a horny teenager.

Not long after a few more rapid strokes Buck can feel the heat accumulating at the base of the spine and seconds before he ejaculates he screams “Ed… Eddie im going to cum soon.” And to his words he jazzed all over Eddie’s tie, hand and the human mirror. At the same time, his hole tightens sending a jolt of electricity through Eddie which makes him cums involuntarily inside Buck.  
They stood there staring at each other through the mirror while Eddie’s hand is still on Buck’s cock stroking gently and moving his hip slowly trying to push back in some of the jizz that is leaking out of Buck’s hole. They stood there looking at each other’s eyes filled with love and contentment with Buck wrapped in Eddie’s arms. Eddie thought to himself ‘This is it i’m all his…. He’s it for me this goofy golden retriever’

THEN SUDDENLY THE WHOLE WORLD GLITCHES AND THE WORD “END OF 9-1-1 I’M TOO STUPID TO REALIZE MY UNREQUITED LOVE FOR EACH OTHER SIMULATION” WAS SPREAD ACROSS THE VIEW AND DANI TOOK OFF HER VR HEADSET AND WALKED OFF TO FIX HERSELF SOME YOGURT BERRY OAT


End file.
